The present invention relates to silicone gels comprising it least one volatile organosilicone fluid with an elastomeric-like silicone matrix. These compositions immediately after being spread on the skin appear to be dry and impart a non-tacky, silky feel. Following evaporation of the volatile organosilicone fluid, a transparent, water repellent non-extractable organaosilicone film, possessing typical silicone sensory characteristics, remains on the skin. No shiny, oily or greasy characteristics are associated with or occur as a result of using these cosmetic compositions either at application or at any time thereafter.
It is well known in the art that volatile, low viscosity organosilicone fluids impart various desirable sensory characteristics to cosmetic formulations. It is also well known in the art that such organosilicone fluids possess very strong spreading characteristics. Consequently, cosmetic formulations containing such volatile organosilicone fluids have a tendency to readily and rapidly spread on the skin beyond the location and areas where they are applied. As a result, there is a great interest and practical objective for developing cosmetic formulations containing volatile low viscosity silicone fluids in an improved physical state which, when spread on the body, particularly the skin, stay in place where spread, and continue to do so, and yet retain their desirable sensory properties. In addition, after the volatile silicone fluid has either subsequently volatilized and/or has been absorbed into the skin, formation of an invisible, continuous water repellent organosilicone film is highly desirable. The compositions having such properties provide unexpected and outstanding usefulness for the cosmetic formulations containing them.
Numerous routes to the preparation of the non-volatile elastomeric-like silicone component of silicone gels have been described. These routes as described in the prior art for example, include (a) hydrolysis and condensation of dimethylhydrogenpolysiloxanes, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,321, (b) addition polymerization, by hydrosilylation, of vinyl terminated polydimethylsiloxanes by dimethylhydrogen-polysiloxanes as described, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,169 and 6,027,738, (c) addition polymerization, by hydrosilylation, of a mixture of alpha-olefins and alpha, omega-dienes by Sixe2x80x94H-containing polydimethysiloxanes, as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,210, (d) addition polymerization, by hydrosilylation of vinyl terminated polydimethylsiloxanes by hydrodimethylsiloxanes and hydrodimethylsiloxysilicates, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,116 and (e) a polyoxyalkylene organopolysiloxane as described, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,163.
In all of these references, chemical coupling reactions occur in order to combine functional oligomeric siloxanes to form a single molecule of infinite molecular weight (matrix), thus, leaving no unreacted extractable oligomeric siloxanes in the product. In actual practice; however, there are certain and known reasons whereby not all the functional oligomeric siloxanes do, in fact, become chemically combined to the matrix. While not wishing to be bound by any particular theory, it is believed that these reasons can and may include (a) stoichiometric reactant imbalances of Sixe2x80x94H to Si-Vi or Si-Allyl, leaving, usually, unattached molecules containing Si-Vi or Si-Allyl and (b) steric hindrance of the molecules leaving functional groups unreacted. As a result, any uncombined, non-volatile oligomeric siloxanes are thereafter extractable and will impart the shiny appearance normally associated with silicone oils.
The present invention relates to novel, clear and colorless cosmetic gel compositions comprising as ingredients thereof, low molecular weight, volatile organosilicone fluids and an elastomeric-like silicone multi-component thickening agent. The low molecular weight volatile organosilicone fluid of the present invention may be chosen from decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane, and alkylmethylsiloxanes having the general formula RRxe2x80x2Si (OSiMe3)2, wherein Me is methyl, R is a monovalent aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon substituent with from 2 to 8 carbons, and Rxe2x80x2 is methyl or a Me3SiO group. The elastomeric-like silicone thickening agent is a silicone matrix produced by dissolving 4 different functional oligomeric silicones, (1) a vinyl terminated polydimethylsiloxane of the general formula ViMe2SiO (Me2SiO) aSiMe2Vi, (2) a hydride terminated polydimethylsiloxane of the general formula HMe2Si (MeSiO) bSiMe2H, (3) a vinyl functional MviMQ organosilicone resin of the general formula (ViMe2SiOxc2xd)c (Me3SiOxc2xd)d (SiO2) e, and (4) a hydride functional organosilicone crosslinker of the general formula HMe2SiO (HMe2SiORSiO) fSiMe2H; Wherein Me is Methyl, Vi is Vinyl, M is Me3SiOxc2xdxe2x80x94, Mvi is ViMe2SiOxc2xd, Q is SiO2, R is a monovalent aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon substituent with from 2 to 8 carbons, a may range from 1 to about 200, by may range from 1 to about 200, c and d may range from 3 to about 10, e may range from about 10 to about 20, and f may range from 1 to 3.
The present invention further relates to methods for preparing the gel compositions of the present invention and to their use in cosmetic formulations.